blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Daisyfrost
"If it changes how you feel, then it matters. At least to me it does." Daisypaw '''is a thick-furred, medium-haired, cream she-cat with long legs and large paws, which have amber-brown stockings around them to her knees and elbows, the same colored patches on her ears, which are thick and soft, as well as on her muzzle and her tail, which is striped with a slightly darker color. She also has pale, icy blue eyes, which are large and kind-looking. On The Blog �� Daisypaw can usually be found posting on '''BlogClan Tavern '''and on '''The Hug Page. She likes to listen to others talking, and helping people in any way that she can, even if it is just sharing a few simple words. She likes to read the articles, but doesn't always comment on them. She likes to avoid conflict most of the time, knowing that she can get out of hand when it comes to debates or arguments, and is afraid of loosing any of her friends. She plans on submitting multiple articles this year, although, and be more active on BlogClan and on BlogClan second wiki, working out coding for her own page based around Daisypaw's Clan, PetalClan. Her Claniverssary date is March 14th, and she joined in 2016. Her first year Claniverssary is very soon! On The Wiki �� Daisypaw joined this wiki on March 7th, 2017. She made her Daisypaw page, and plans to be active and updating the page often. She likes to join in the chat and make friends, although since she is so new she does not know much about anyone, or the inside jokes they all share. Although a bit of an outsider right now, Daisypaw hopes she can find her own group of friends soon. Daisypaw likes to switch to French and back to English often, so that she can properly practice and get used to translating quickly, so if you want to speak only one language in the chat, just tell her! She will agree. Personality �� Daisypaw is talkative and likes to crack jokes, although she sometimes can be sensitive about what other people say. She is generally an extrovert, but can be shy and confined. She likes debates and occasionally likes to argue. Daisypaw is not a compulsive liar, but she often finds it incredibly hard to open up because she often has no idea how to explain how she feels, so usually passes with saying she's fine and trying to deal with it alone. She has had panic attacks and issues with how she sees herself, as well as depression. She doesn't know exactly how to describe herself, since she is confused about what she is like reguarly, since she is often tired and downcast. She tries to help whoever she can, and offers advice when she knows what to say. Daisypaw tries to be positive for others, though, and tries to avoid talking about how she feels. She is also very loyal to her friends, but will still always call you out on something when you are wrong. She understands loyalty to friends, but does not believe that it should stand in the way of what is right or fair. Biography �� Daisypaw was born in the state of Arizona, and first lived in an apartment as a baby with her parents, Rosepaw, Barkfur, Cornsnake, and Pinestem. They moved soon after to a house, which they called "The Green House," which quite puzzled young Daisypaw, who wondered if it had been an ''actual ''greenhouse once or twice, and not actually a house painted green, which should have been obvious. When she was two they moved to a small town, where her father Strongstone worked at a prison for ten years, and her mother sold her buisness to stay and raise her and her four siblings. When she was nine, her parents split up and Lakeheart and the kits and apprentices left. They stayed with a family friend for a bit, then found their own house. They were homeschooled for about a year and a half, perhaps less. Early 2014, they found out that their mother had been accepted into a medical school in the Carribean, and they packed their things, got emergency passports, said goodbye to their best friends Jewelpaw and Sunpaw, and before sunrise on January 6th, left for the airport. Daisypaw sat beside Barkfur in the plane, beside a window, after saying goodbye to Strongstone and her mother's new mate. They stopped in Miami International Airport, and slept overnight on the cement with the very thin carpeting. Daisypaw mostly stared outside at the planes through the giant window where a wall should have been, cuddled up with her backpack beneath her head, underneath a blanket with many holes in it. In the morning they flew to an island, and the next morning, they went to board the ferry, but discovered it was full. It was a sour day for everyone, though, when they caught wind of the ferry breaking down. A man lent Lakeheart his cellphone to call Daisypaw's grandmother, who got plane tickets for them. They stayed overnight again, then went to the correct island. This time Daisypaw sat alone by the window. It was only an hour long, and once they got on the correct island, and got their luggage, they took an hour-long drive to their house. Once there, Lakeheart signed the rent lease and they looked around. Only about twenty minutes later Lakeheart left for orientation. Soon after, Daisypaw's, Rosepaw's, and Barkfur's school started. At first they were in a single room with about twenty children from many different grades, and to leave, one would literally have to walk across the other tables. They were in there for a couple of weeks at most while the school was being redone. Daisypaw and her sisters, and soon-to-be friends helped sort and shelve books. There was a giant bin outside the school filled to the brim with books they were throwing out. The apprentices and kits all took their chance, literally climbing in as their short arms could not reach quite far enough, soaking wet, they stuffed the books into their backpacks and carried them home after school. Daisypaw and Rosepaw, and Cornsnake and Barkfur, made out with many Harry Potter. It was around this time Daisypaw discovered Warriors, and raided the bin top to bottom for more of them. She found plenty, and inside the school as well. In September 2015 or maybe a month before, there was a bad storm, keeping them on the island longer than expected. Bridges gave out, rivers flooded, beaches were ravaged, houses torn apart down the middles to look like dollhouses, rivers raging far above their banks and ripping gates off of brick fences. The exact thing happened to Daisypaw's house. Although it was built about four feet off the ground. The yard was flooded, trees ripped away never to be seen again, the wrought gate bent and scewered by the torrents of brown, surging bubbles and water, the house inside and out covered in dirt from the river and stinking of dead fish. Surprisingly enough though, the clothesline never did fall. They spent an extra month on the medical school campus, waiting for the airports to be repaired, before they could leave. They had company though. Rosepaw and Daisypaw had many of their friends, who were either trapped there, or had nothing else to do. They spent that last month hunting down the huge hermit crab by the school named Violet, exploring the campus from every corner, playing in the empty classrooms, telling horror stories, creating stories, making projects, and making a wolf language and playing a game with it. Daisypaw and her family were finally able to leave, and the adventure to the airport is a very unique one, one that they have found no match for yet, not from their fellows who were trapped there or from anyone who has a strange tale to tell. After a night spent trying to continue a chat with her best friend Brightpaw, and packing, cleaning, and trying not to wake her baby sister Oceankit, and no sleep for anyone besides little Oceankit, they all packed up and went to the shuttle taking them to the airport. Ten minutes in, already squished and sharing some cookies with eachother, Daisypaw's stomach dropped. It broke down. Only a few minutes later, a seven-seat car drove by. Perhaps many, but with the front two seats filled, one seat with a very drunk man smoking, drinking coffee, and feeling very talkative. So, Lakeheart, Cornsnake, and Pinestem squished into two seats with a couple bins, and a few other things where Lakeheart could only stare at the floor of the car. Then there was Daisypaw, Rosepaw, and Barkfur in the back, bins on their feet, pillows and blankets stuffed between them, backpacks on their laps. They made it to the airport and went through the security, and boarded the plane. Daisypaw, Barkfur, Pinestem, and Cornsnake were taking a seperate path, Lakeheart taking Rosepaw and Oceankit to a different island to get a passport for Oceankit, and her own redone. They made it to another island, where they missed their flight by fifteen minutes because of it leaving early. They were forced to get new tickets, fly straight to Miami instead of staying with their father overnight and meeting his family, then to Tennesse. Their grandfather found them and took them to an aunt's. A few days later, their mother and two other sisters arrived. A week later they met their uncle, then went to their other aunts and they found where they would live while their mother studied for one of her most important tests. After months and the test, and getting results a while later, they moved down to Florida. Their father joined them in May of 2016, only to be able to see them. Daisypaw joined BlogClan, and now the journey has yet to unfold more. Trivia �� * Daisypaw has been in the Warriors fandom for three years. * Daisypaw owns numerous Warriors books, including all of Dawn of the Clans, two in the first arc, five in the second, three in the third, the first two in the new series, all nine novellas currently out, the two-guide mashup, and The Ultimate Guide, and three super editions. * Daisypaw calls Goldenpaw.Goldfawn "Golds." which she made up, and alone calls her. * Daisypaw's favorite music genre is pop punk. * Daisypaw is learning French. * Daisypaw is very scared of the dark, or what may be inside it. Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat